


Xiutao

by xiubeans



Series: XOXO (Xiuharem) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping couldn't be any harder when you have Minhae around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiutao

"This is a really cute dress, don't you think?"

"I think the one with black polka dots look better."

Tao places her hands on her hips, red lipsticked lips forming a pout. "But I like this one." She waves a knee-length white dress with red polka dots in front of her girlfriend. "It's cute."

"So is this one." Minhae points to the dress similar to the one Tao was holding, with the exceptions of black polka dots instead of red ones.

"You make shopping so hard," the younger girl whines. She puts the dress back on the rack where she found it and moves onto new clothes. Minhae follows the taller female and bumps into her when she stops in her tracks.

"How about this?" Tao asks not a moment later. She shows Minhae a blue skirt that reached just above the knees with a train of lighter fabric trailing behind. A very nice article of clothing, but the color didn't fit Minhae's tastes.

"There's a red one," Minhae says. She pulls out the same exact skirt which was red from the same rack the blue one had come from.

"Minhae." Tao crosses her arms across her chest and tilts her head a bit to the side, a black waterfall of hair falling down her shoulders and giving the girl a very intimidating look. (Minhae never let the menacing expressions and body language get to her. She knows Tao too well.)

"What? I'm just trying to help."

"Suggesting that there's another piece of clothing with another color isn't helping a bit."

"I'm just trying to expand your options. That's all." Minhae sticks her tongue out, making Tao reply with, "Oh, grow up."

They spend another half hour in the store, Minhae following Tao around. They stop every now and then when the younger finds something that catches her eyes. At some point, it was Minhae who stopped in her tracks and beckoned for her girlfriend to come see what she found.

"Lesbian one and lesbian two?" Tao asks, her nose wrinkling a bit at the pair of clothing her girlfriend had found. "These are just tee shirts."

"And they're hilarious. We're buying them." Minhae picks out the correct sizes for the both of them and hands the red shirt that says lesbian one to Tao. "In return, I'll stop pestering you now. Buy whatever you'd like and I won't make anymore suggestions." Minhae sneaks in a kiss.

 

"Lesbian one and lesbian two, huh?" Baekhee says and bursts into a fit of laughter. She carefully wipes away tears from her eyes. "Now the entire world knows who's dating who."

"It's pretty comfortable," Tao says with an defensive huff. "Why don't you buy a pair for you and Chansun?"

"We're not dating," Baekhee says. Now it was her turn to huff and pout in defense.

"You two will be soon." Minhae pulls out two more lesbian one and two shirts from her purse, cheekily grinning at her friend and Tao.

"So that's why you let me buy those sunglasses," Tao says, perfect lips forming an 'O' as she realizes something.

"You'd have killed me if you knew I bought another pair."

"Maybe."


End file.
